Useless
by JasperSoliana
Summary: Italy wants to impress his captain, Germany. But he's always messing things up! Is there ANYTHING the Italian can get right?


Training was extra hard today. I had to run extra laps for skipping out yesterday and I was so out of breath I could feel my chest rattling.

When I glanced over at Japan, I could tell that he was feeling just as tired. Sweat ran down his brow, but he had a look of determination on his face that I couldn't help but admire. It was almost enough to give me another boost of confidence. Almost.

Then I looked over at Germany, who had long since moved on to push ups. Wearing only a black tank top and green camoflauge shorts, you could see his biceps flex with each rep. His skin glistened with his hard-earned sweat, but he showed no sign of exhaustion. His blonde hair was messed up, giving him a more wild look. Every once in a while, he would give off a low grunt or growl as he literally dominated this workout.

"Italy...?"

I jumped and whipped my head to Japan, who was staring at me with concern.

"V-Ve?"

"Are you alright?" He asked, "You've just been standing and staring at Germany-san for a while now."

Oh.

OH.

I could feel my cheeks flush and I gave a nervous laugh.

"W-What? Oh, I'm fine! J-Just tired! Ha, ha, ha..."

"If you say so..." Japan answered, but he clearly didn't actually buy it. I was glad that he decided to leave it be and return to his own work out.

If you haven't guessed already, I have a slight problem... I seem to have a tiny crush on my captain.

Okay, maybe a huge crush. But to be entirely honest, can you blame me? I mean, he's so strong, and stoic, and-.

A-Ahem. Anyway... I too returned to my workout... I was only on the second thing on the list; one hundred jumping jacks.

However, watching Germany got me thinking... Maybe if I actually tried my best during training, he would pay more attention to me? I could push myself really hard and actually get him to praise me!

With newfound determination I started on my jumping jacks. The first ten went by really fast. But when I got to twenty five, the rattling in my chest started to get worse and my head starting spinning.

_No..._, I told myself, _You've got to keep going...! You've got to do it for Germany!_

Suddenly, my vision went black. When it returned I found myself on the ground with Japan and Germany hovering over me. Japan looked really concerned, but Germany... He looked the same as he usually did.

"I-Italy-kun, are you alright!?" Japan asked.

"H-huh...? What happened...?" I asked, my voice slurred.

"You collapsed," Germany answered, "You really need to get into shape, Italy."

That stung, but I tried not to let it show. As soon as I was able, I got back up on my feet and brushed myself off.

"S-Sorry, Captain. I-I'll get back to-."

"No," Germany cut me off, "Go sit down. I don't want you collapsing on me again."

Dejected, I did as he ordered. I sat on the sidelines while Japan and Germany did their best. As usual. Dio, did I hate myself at that moment. The second I try to better myself, I end up disappointing Germany. Again.

Hours later, training was over. My captain didn't even glance over at me once the entire time.

Japan came over to me afterward, though. I could tell by the look on his face that he saw my inner-turmoil.

"Are you alright, Italy-kun?" Japan asked.

"Ve, I'm fine. I just need to try harder next time," I answered.

Japan frowned.

"Italy, would you care to walk back home together?" He offered.

"Oh... Sure." I was happy that he asked. I really enjoyed talking to him.

I would've asked Germany to join us, but his house was in the opposite direction. Plus, I was still a little embarassed about earlier.

As soon as we were out of Germany's earshot, Japan spoke.

"Italy-kun, you're aware that trying too hard is what made you collapse, correct?" He asked.

I sighed and dropped my head, "I-I know... I just..."

"You're trying to impress Germany-san?"

My head shot up and I gave Japan a look of disbelief. "How did you-!?"

The Asian nation chuckled, "You were staring at Germany just moments earlier. With all due respect, it was a bit obvious."

I could feel my face flush again.

"Ruh... Really!?" I asked, "Oh Dio, do you think Germany noticed...? Do you think he thinks I'm pathetic now?"

"Italy-kun, Germany-san wouldn't have accepted you as his ally if he thought you were pathetic. He just tries not to show personal feelings during training sessions." He explained.

"You think so...?"

Talking to Japan always made me feel better when I was having doubts. He was one of the nicest and most considerate nations I knew. The more we talked, the better my mood got until I was my cheerful self once again.

Eventually we had to part ways, so we bid each other farewell until tomorrow.

With a smile on my face, I went inside my house. I could smell that my brother had made pizza. I walked into the kitchen and found a note pinned to the fridge. It read:

**Stupid brother,**

**Went to Spain's. Pizza is in the fridge. Don't touch the tomatoes in the vegetable drawer, or I'll kill you.**

**Romano**

I rolled my eyes. I bet Romano was having lots of "fun" with Spain. I got the pizza out of fridge and tossed it in the oven, because microwaves are evil.

While I was waiting for my pizza to heat up, I heard a knock at the door.

"Who could that be...?" I asked myself as I went to answer.

When I opened the door, I saw Germany standing before me. He had changed into a white button-up shirt that was tucked into his tan slacks. To hold it all together, he wore a dark brown leather belt. And of course, he had slicked back his bright blonde hair, each strand in its proper place.

"G-G-G-Germany...!? W-What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to hide my nervousness.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. Are you?" Germany asked, sounding less concerned and more like he was on business.

"S-Si. I'm alright. I'm sorry about today," I answered.

"Oh. Good." He replied.

We both stood there for a couple of moments not knowing what to say.

"Um... Do you want to come in?" I finally offered and gestured inside.

"Er... Yes. Danke," He answered.

I showed him to the living room and asked him to have a seat while I got some refreshments. As soon as I got back to the kitchen, I had to use the counter to support myself. All the while I was thinking, _Mio Dio, Germany is in my house. He's in my house. Germany. Is visiting me. In my house. Mio Dio._

Pulling myself together, I got out the kettle to boil some water for tea. I had a feeling I was forgetting something, but I shrugged it off as I got a bowl and filled it with mixed nuts. I ran back out to the living room and put the bowl on the coffee table and retreated back into the kitchen to finish off the tea.

"It's not often that you overwork yourself to exhaustion, Italy," Germany called from where he was sitting.

I stopped what I was doing for a moment. I knew he was going to yell at me and I didn't want to face him when he did it.

"I know," I called back to him, "I'm sorry."

"That's not what I was getting at," The German nation said, "I was going to tell you I was proud of you for pushing yourself so hard today."

Shocked, I poked my head out of the kitchen to see the look on Germany's face. Yep. He was dead serious.

"... You really mean it, Germany?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded. I couldn't help but smile back. He had never told me he was proud of me before.

Just then, the tea kettle started to whistle. I excused myself and went back to fixing our tea. I removed the white tea cups from my cabinet and the green tea bags. I didn't like that flavor myself, but Japan had once told me that Germany was fond of it.

After our beverages were finished, I still couldn't help but feel like I was forgetting about something. I couldn't place it, though. I had the snack, the drinks... What else could I possibly need?

Once again, I shrugged it off as me being a little neurotic. I was probably just nervous.

I brought the tea into the living room and set it on the table.

"It's green tea," I said to Germany, "Japan said that you were fond of it."

Germany raised an eyebrow in response. "... You and Japan talk about me?"

Oops. My cheeks started to flush again.

"U-Um... W-Well, sometimes. I-I mean it's nothing bad! He just... W-Well... I... We both admire you as a nation and..." I stammered.

To my surprise, he chuckled. It was the first non-business emotion I had seen him express in a while.

"It's fine, Italy," Germany said, "I really-." He cut himself off and his expression shifted to that of alarm.

"G-Germany? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Italy... Is something burning?" He asked.

Confused, I sniffed the air. He was right! Something DID smell like it was burning. But what could be...?

That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks. The pizza! I had forgotten about the pizza in the oven! I darted into the kitchen to try and save what I could.

When I got to the kitchen, however, the oven decided that it would take that moment to burst into flames. I screamed and fell backwards, scooting away as far as I could. I scrambled towards the cabinets to look for the fire extinguisher; we always kept it underneath the sink.

Upon opening the cabinet under the sink, the extinguisher was missing and my stomach dropped. At this rate, my house would be burned down to the ground!

Suddenly, I heard a loud _whooshing _sound. I turned to see Germany with the fire extinguisher in hand, taming the flames. His blue eyes glinted in the light of the flames and determination was etched on his features. I couldn't help but stare in awe.

Finally, after a couple of minutes, the fire was out. The oven still smoked, but at least my house was saved.

"Italy, are you okay?" Germany asked as he tossed the extinguisher to the side. He kneeled beside me and put his arm around me.

"U-Um... Y-Y-Y-Yes. I-I'm okay," I said. However, my hands trembled and my heart was still pounding. I hadn't even noticed that I had tears welling up in my eyes.

"Good," He answered, with a smile on his face, "I'm glad you weren't hurt."

I smiled myself and brushed a lock of hair out of my eyes. I sheepishly murmured, "... I'm sorry I made you save me again. You... must think I'm pretty useless, huh?"

Germany's brow furrowed and his lips pulled back into a frown.

"Why would I think that?" He asked.

"I-I... I'm always getting kidnapped, passing out, or in some immediate danger. And everytime you have to come and save the day. I must be such a nuisance..." The tears that had been welling up were now pouring down my cheeks, "A-And I could u-u-understand if you hate me now... I-I mean, I always mess things-!"

He cut me off by pressing his lips against mine. I was so shocked by the sudden gesture that I let out a muffled squeak.

Upon hearing my yelp, Germany quickly jerked away.

"I-I'm sorry, Italy. I-I don't know what came over me," He stammered. His pale face was now painted with an adorable blush.

"Germany... What...?" I breathed, still taken aback by the kiss.

"I-I..." He rubbed the back of his neck as he appeared to search for the right words, "I... I don't want you to think that I hate you."

"You don't...?"

"Of course not! I-If I hate you, would I have...um...?" Though he trailed off, he didn't need to say anymore. I understood and silently smiled.

Germany looked down, unable to look me in the eyes. So cute.

"Germany?"

The German glanced up at me briefly before looking back down. "J-Ja?"

"Maybe..." I blushed as I spoke, "Maybe... you could kiss me again?"

At first, Germany seemed shocked at what I said. But a couple of seconds after, he smiled and slowly brought his lips to mine once more. He was gentle and sweet... this was a side of him I would have never suspected the tough, muscular man of having. I let my eyes flutter close and leaned in to the kiss.

All too soon, our lips parted again. But the way we looked into each other's eyes told both of us that our lips would reunite again.

It made me happy to know that I didn't have to be tough or smart to earn Germany's love... being myself was more than enough.


End file.
